Springtime
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: Tom gets shot and Cassie can't sleep??


                                                                         Springtime   
  

  When I woke up this morning, the first thought that came to my head was, 'Oh, no. It's springtime.' I inhaled deeply. A cool breeze was blowing in through my open window and as I inhaled, I decided the weather wasn't going to affect me. No allergy medicine this morning.   
  I got up and pulled on a pair of tan khakis and a bright pink-and-cream striped tank top and sweater. Then I fixed my hair in a big loopy ponytail and lined my face with tendrils. After my makeup was done, I was ready for work. I grabbed my gun and I.D., and headed for the Palm Beach Police Department.   
  Once I was there, I met up with my partner Tom Ryan. He explained that we were first up for a stakeout for a robber. So we got in the car and drove to the robber's house. We were supposed to monitor to see if anyone came to or left the house.   
  I decided it was too hot in the car and opened the window. A familiar, unfriendly scent wafted in through the window and began to make my eyes tear.   
  "Oh, man…" I couldn't hold it in.   
  "What'sa matter, Cass?" Tom asked, looking around.   
  "It's…I've…uh, ACHOO!" I let loose with a groundbreaking sneeze.   
  Tom jumped and began to laugh. "Allergies, huh?"   
  I opened my mouth to answer but sneezed again instead. He kept laughing at me.   
  I punched him. "Be quiet!" I snapped playfully. 

*   *   *   *      * 

  Later that night, when I was home, I took my allergy medicine and fell asleep. 

*   *   *   *                              * 

  "Cass!"   
  "Hmph…" I mumbled.   
  "Cass, wake up!"   
  "No…." My head, which was resting upright in my hand, suddenly slipped. It hit the desk hard. "Ow," I groaned. I slowly pried my eyes open and lifted my head up.   
  Tom was standing there, leaning on my desk. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding back his laughs.   
  "Where am I?" I asked, seriously discombobulated.   
  "You're at work, Cass. Palm Beach PD."   
  "Ugh…I'm so tired."   
  "Listen, uh, things are a little slow here, Cass, so why don't you go on home and try to sleep some?"   
  I nodded sleepily. "That sounds good."   
  So I went home and didn't sleep a wink. 

*   *   *   *                                * 

  The phone was jangling on my ear. Without opening my eyes, I picked up the phone and promptly said, "Hullk."   
  "Cass?"   
  I cleared the frog out of my throat. "I am going to kill you, Ryan." I glanced at the clock. 2:30 a.m.   
  "Come on, Cass. We've got stakeout duty. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes." *Click*.   
  I hung up the phone and moaned. "Man! I *just* fell asleep!"   
    
   *   *   * 

  As soon as we were parked outside the house, Tom turned off the engine.   
  "You alive?" he asked, looking at me.   
  I didn't respond. Instead, I scooted over next to him on the seat. I grabbed his right arm and propped it up on the back of my seat.   
  "Since you woke me up, I didn't get to sleep at home, so I'm sleepin' here." I snuggled up against his shoulder and closed my eyes.   
  I could tell he wanted to laugh at me, but he didn't. He just let me curl up on him and rested his chin on my head. 

   *   *   * 

  "Aw, Cass! You drooled all over my shirt!"   
  I sat up. "What?!" I said, wiping my mouth. It was true. I *had* drooled on him!   
  "Oh, Tom, I'm sorry!"   
  "Yeah, yeah." He began wiping at the stain on his shirt.   
  Suddenly I looked out the window. "Tom!"   
  "Get out of the car, lady!" The robber whose house we were monitoring was pointing a gun at the side of Tom's head. "Get out now."   
  "All right, all right," I said in a soothing tone, not making any jerky movements. "I'm coming." I slowly opened the car door and stepped out.   
  "Come over to me," the robber demanded, keeping his gun pointed at Tom. I walked over to him.   
  "Good," he said, grinning wickedly. He pulled the trigger and shot Tom in the head.   
  "NO!" I screamed.   
  The robber turned to me and punched me out. When I recovered, he was gone.   
  "Tom…"I struggled to get up off the ground. "Tom…can you hear me? Tom, are you alive?" I stood up and wrenched the car door open.   
  There was Tom, lying on the seat, bleeding. I rushed over to the other side of the car and climbed in.   
  "Tom!" I felt for a pulse. "Tom, no!" I cradled his head in my arms. 

   *   *   * 

    >GASP<   
  I sat up with a start.   
  "Cass?"   
  I turned to Tom. "Did I drool on you?" I asked, panicked. I put a hand up to my mouth.   
  Tom gave me a curious look. "No. What's the matter?"   
  I breathed a sigh of relief. "How long was I asleep?"   
  "Um, about a minute. Maybe a little more. Why?"   
  I slammed my fist against the dashboard. "Damn! I'll *never* get to sleep!!"   
  "What happened?"   
  "Oh, I just had some weird dream, that's all," I said, disappointed. "Man."   
  Tom was looking at me like I was crazy. "How about I take you home and finish the stakeout myself? You really seem like you need some sleep."   
  I waved it off.   
  "I'm taking you home." Tom started the car. 

   *   *   * 

  Tom opened my front door and led me inside. It was dark and I was getting really sleepy again.   
  Tom helped me into bed and covered me up. He was about to leave when I reached up and grabbed his hand.   
  "Will you stay with me?" I asked him. "Just until I fall asleep?"   
  "Sure, Cass," he replied. "Yeah, I'll stay." He pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down. He took my hand again and stroked my hair. I fell asleep to the sound of both of us breathing. 

*   *   *   *                            * 

  I woke up and glanced at my clock. 8 a.m.   
  "Yes!" I shouted, stretching. "Yeah!" I leaped out of bed and flung open my curtains. It was a bright and sunny day. I pulled the window up to open it. There was a warm breeze blowing. I inhaled deeply. Nothing happened. No allergies today!!   
  I dressed and skipped into work. "Morning!" I sang to anyone who passed. "Morning!"   
  "Morning yourself," Tom said when I met up with him. "Aren't we happy and chipper today?"   
  "Yes!" I said, grinning. "I feel great! Thanks so much, Tom. Last night was the only night in a *while* that I've slept through!"   
  "Glad I could help, Cass. But I *do* have one question for you."   
  "What?"   
  "What was it that made you so sleepy?"   
  "Oh, it was my allergy medicine!!"   
  

                                                                The End 

Note to readers: This story is actually a dream I once had when I first started watching Silk Stalkings.   
  


End file.
